1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to albums that are formed directly from photographic prints by folding, bonding and finishing operations.
2. Background of the Invention
A long-standing inconvenience in the production of photographic albums arises from the difficulty in producing two-sided prints. For example, photographic print paper has emulsion on only one side. Other means of printing, such as inkjet printing, is also largely restricted to paper with only one side suitable for printing; when two-sided paper is available, it becomes a challenge to produce prints with the proper degree of registration between front and back images. Thus, most albums made up of two-sided pages are assembled from individual one-sided prints placed on either side of an album leaf.
Another common inconvenience has been that photographic images are printed on discrete pieces of paper of various sizes that must be mounted or otherwise affixed to specific album components. These albums include the “assembled” type, consisting of a cover, inserts and mattes in which photographs are inserted individually, and the “mounted” type, in which prints and mattes are adhesively combined and mounted on leaves which are bound together with a cover. Another type of album, less popular until recently, is the “flush” type, in which single sheets are bonded to leaves without mattes—the prints extend to the edge of the page, i.e., flush to the edges.
The emergence of digital photographic techniques has changed this situation somewhat—it is now easy to combine multiple images that can be printed on single sheets and mounted in a flush type album. This type of album will be referred to as the “composite image flush” type. Good album design generally favors an approach whereby two-page spreads are designed, that is, computer image files are created that combine left and right pages on either side of the album gutter.
A growing number of photographers are designing composite image flush albums. Currently, the photographer produces prints that are then provided to album manufacturers, who then fabricate leaf assemblies, which are then bound to one another and to front and back covers. These albums are relatively expensive. In most situations, a photographer will produce just one copy, for the client's personal use. This is an undesirable situation, since the client would likely wish to provide copies to others, and the photographer himself or herself would wish additional copies for documentation or marketing purposes. Furthermore, these albums are large and heavy, and therefore reach a limited audience to the detriment of both the client and the photographer. A more easily transported form of album can be viewed more often and shown to more people.
Conventional album manufacturers offer small versions of their full-size albums, but utilize the same materials and processes; hence, they remain somewhat expensive since material cost is only somewhat reduced and labor cost is nearly the same given the same number of components and process steps. Furthermore, these albums retain a certain bulk and weight owing to their construction, which involves inserts, covers and elaborate hinge and binding schemes.